


Brawl

by SharaRaizel



Series: Life With the Goggle Boys [1]
Category: Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Frontier, Digimon Savers | Digimon Data Squad, Digimon Tamers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 06:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharaRaizel/pseuds/SharaRaizel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Taichi and Daisuke are out playing soccer, Takato, Takuya and Masaru decide to play some video games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brawl

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired to write this fic while watching my brother and sister play Brawl with two of our cousins. During that time I also found an awesome Tumbler account called "We DO Deserve to Exist" ( asktakatoandguilmon. tumblr.com ). It's a tumbler account that's run as if it's Takato's blog. The admin for the site does an amazing job and has a lot of fun art. What really inspired me to write this one shot though was a comic the admin drew of Takato playing a video game with Takuya and Masaru.
> 
> AUTHOR'S NOTE: PLEASE READ!
> 
> For reference sake I'm using Japanese names and ages so Taichi (from season 2) and Masaru are 14, Daisuke and Takuya are 11 and Takato is 10 (I didn't know that he was so young! I swore that he was at least a year or two older!). Also this fic is going to proceed as if all five boys share an apartment/house so they are all living together. If any of you readers have an idea for something you'd like to see the goggle heads do in a later one-shot please submit the idea in a review or PM and I'll see what I can come up with. :)
> 
> I do not own Digimon or Nintendo's Super Smash Bros Brawl (I don't even own the copy that I play at home. That belongs to my sister.)

# Brawl

# 

Takato was sitting down on the middle section of the couch in the living room with his sketchbook when Masaru suddenly vaulted himself over the back to avoid having to go around. Takuya then plopped down next to Takato on his left. Masaru threw open the entertainment center's doors to reveal the TV and came back a few seconds later with three Wii controllers in hand. He tossed one to Takuya and dropped the third one in Takato's lap.

"Come on Takato!" the older boy grinned. "Stop drawing for once and play a man's game with us!"

"Man's game?" Takato blinked.

"He means Super Smash Bros. Brawl," Takuya chuckled as he slipped the wristband over his right hand.

"Damn straight!" Masaru nodded.

"I don't know," Takato frowned. "I'm not really good at this sort of thing. Why don't you ask Taichi-san and Daisuke-kun? I'm sure they'd like to play."

"They're out playing football," Masaru scoffed.

"Really?" Takato blinked before looking at boy on his left. "Then why aren't you out there with them Takuya-kun? I thought you loved football."

"I do," Takuya nodded. "But they're playing a game at the park with their team. Besides, it's too hot to play outside today."

"Those two are going to be miserable!" Masaru snickered. "Now lets brawl!"

Takato sighed as he slipped his own controller's wrist strap on and faced the TV. While they'd been talking Masaru had already pulled up the character selection screen.

"I'm going to be Pit," Takuya announced.

"Oh you're going down!" Masaru grinned. "I'm going to be Bowser."

"I don't really know who to pick," Takato worried. He'd never played this game before. Usually it was Masaru, Takuya, Taichi, and Daisuke that played video games. He was more of a watcher.

"Then just set your character to random," Takuya suggested. "The game will pick a character for you."

"Ok… I guess," Takato mumbled, doing what Takuya suggested.

Masaru then added a fourth computer-run character (who was also set to random) and selected a stage. Then the standard two-minute brawl began. Takato saw that his character was a pink ball with feet called Kirby. It was kind of cute, but he wouldn't admit it out loud. Masaru would probably go on another one of his manliness rants about how guys weren't supposed to think things were cute.

To be honest Takato didn't know what he was doing. He was just hitting random buttons and hoped for the best. He was enjoying himself though. It was nice to actually be in on the game for once instead of watching like he usually did. Masaru would swear and growl and yell at Takuya whenever their characters clashed and Takuya's angel character beat Masaru's beast. At first Takato tried to stay away from those two and dealt with the computer character that looked like a large gorilla. Not that he succeeded of course. He was actually shocked when his character swallowed Masaru's.

"Hey! Takato!" Masaru cried.

"Did my guy just swallow yours?" Takato blinked.

"Yeah," Takuya grinned. "It's Kirby's special attack. He can swallow characters and steal a power from them. He can use that power until the hat he gets is gone."

When Kirby spat Bowser out a second later he had horns and a fiery headdress and started spitting out fire.

"Weird, but cool," Takato laughed.

Kirby was now spitting fire at Bowser who looked like he was trying to grab Kirby, but then Takuya's angel character Pit showed up and slashed at Bowser and sent him flying off screen.

"You are so dead Takuya!" Masaru cried.

Takuya only laughed and taunted the older boy, riling him up.

As they played during that next minute Takato was surprised with what else his character could do and found that he wasn't too bad at the game. He beat the computer at least and came in third behind Masaru who was demanding a rematch against Takuya who'd won that brawl. After playing a couple more rounds Takato found that he preferred playing as Kirby the most. After the fourth game he switched his character off random and stuck with Kirby.

"Lets do a team game and set the computer to level 9 or something," Takuya said after their tenth brawl.

"Sounds good to me," Masaru grinned. "I was tired of kicking your ass anyway."

"You only beat me the last four times Masaru-kun," Takuya scoffed. "I won the first six."

"That's only cause I was warming up! I fight best with Samus anyways," Masaru protested.

"Your best character is a girl?" Takuya laughed.

"Says the goggle brain that play Zelda," Masaru shot back. "Even Takato beat ya that round with the pink blob!"

"I meant to select Link that time!" Takuya protested.

"At least Samus kicks ass. Besides, you can't even tell she's a woman in the suit anyway so who cares?"

"She's got a broad upper chest plate and narrow hips," Takuya snorted.

"With cannons strapped to her arms," Masaru rolled his eyes. "I could care less that she's a woman. All that matters is that she kicked your ass those last four games."

Takato shook his as he listened to his two friends bicker back and forth. By the time they got things set for the team up Taichi and Daisuke had come back from their football game.

"It's so hooooot!" Daisuke whined as he plopped into a chair beside the couch.

"Is it really that bad out?" Takato asked, looking up at the other boy.

"Takato! Pay attention! Get that pokéball on your right!" Masaru ordered.

"Ah!" Takato gasped and would have dropped his controller if it weren't strapped to his wrist.

"Whatcha guys playing?" Taichi asked as he came in from the kitchen with a water bottle in each hand. He handed one to Daisuke before sitting on the arm of the couch next to Takuya.

"Brawl," all three players answered in unison.

"Takuya! Get the smash ball! You're Link so you can-!" Masaru yelled.

"I know what he can do Masaru!" Takuya growled.

"Are you all fighting the computer?" Taichi asked when he noticed that three of the characters were red and that they were fighting a blue Bowser.

"Yeah," Takuya nodded as he had his character smash the glowing orb thing. "I'm Link, Masaru-kun's Samus-!"

"Ha! Masaru-san's a girl!"

"Shut up Daisuke!"

"-and Takato-kun is Kirby," Takuya finished, ignoring a raging Masaru and a teasing Daisuke while he activated his character's Final Smash attack: Tri Force Slash, and sent the computer character flying off screen.

"Can I join in next round?" Taichi asked.

"Sure," Takato and Takuya shrugged. Masaru didn't answer because he was too focused on cussing out Daisuke while simultaneously beating the crap out of the revived Bowser with his "girly" character. Bowser never stood a chance even if he was at level 9. Takato had to agree with Masaru though. He couldn't tell if the armored character was male or female. He would have just assumed that Samus was a guy if no one had said anything.

After they beat the computer Taichi turned on his own controller and Masaru set teams up so that it was him and Takato VS Taichi and Takuya. Apparently he didn't want to play on a team with Takuya. Takato didn't really care what team he was on but it made him nervous to be on Masaru's team because the older boy was all fired up and easily got caught up in the game. As he feared, they lost the first fight and Masaru was pissed but then they won the two rounds after that. Then they switched partners and it was Masaru and Taichi VS Takato and Takuya.

They played in those teams for another three rounds before they went back to standard brawl because Daisuke wanted to play now too. So that everyone had a chance to play they had the winner of each round switch out with whoever wasn't playing (cause lets face it, Takato lost almost every match and it wasn't fair if he had to stop playing every other game). It was fun though. Masaru and Daisuke were the most vocal players, Takato was of course the quiet one, and Takuya and Taichi were somewhere in between.

By the time they were all brawled out Masaru and Daisuke were hoarse, Takuya and Taichi were talking about pros and cons of the characters and which ones were the best fighters, while Takato sat back and watched them all. He might be the youngest of the bunch and even though it didn't bother him, he was really glad he'd played with them instead of watched. He may not be athletic and great at football like Taichi, Daisuke, and Takuya were and he may not be as tough as Masaru, but tonight he had been one of the guys and had truly felt included for once. Maybe he should say "yes" to their requests more often.

  
**~*~*~Omake!~*~*~ ******

Takato smiled contently as he got up from the couch to get a drink from the kitchen. If he had bothered to look back he would have seen Masaru watch him leave with fond smile. When he was gone from the room Masaru high fived Takuya with a broad grin.

"Operation: Brawl is a success," Takuya grinned back.

"You guys could have just asked him what he had wanted to do and have done that instead," Taichi sighed.

"He had fun didn't he?" Masaru snorted. "The kid really does need to come out of that shell of his. He hardly ever joins us in anything. He just sits and watches!"

"He's fine," Taichi smiled. "Just give him time. Not everyone is as outgoing as you are Masaru-kun. Some people just don't feel comfortable with jumping in on something and feel like they need to be invited first."

Masaru frowned.

"Takato-kun's just really polite," Daisuke stated. "Ken-kun is like that too. If we just keep asking him to join us and occasionally do the kind of things that he likes to do, he'll open up. …What?"

The other three boys stared at him before shaking their heads. Daisuke might not be the brightest person ever, but occasionally he'd say something so insightful that it surprised them all.

"Guess it just goes to show that the simplest things are often the best way to do things," Masaru smirked. "We'll do it Daisuke's way next time."

Takuya and Taichi nodded.

"Exactly!" Daisuke grinned. "The simplest… wait… hey! Are you calling me simple?"

The other three burst out laughing and it was this scene that greeted Takato when he came back from the kitchen with a soda.

"…What I miss?"

**Author's Note:**

> Like Takato, I'm not much of a video game player either. :P I do play Brawl occasionally though so that's why they're playing Brawl. That and it seems like the kind of game Masaru would play.
> 
> The Omake was something I ended up adding when I started editing this one-shot. Maybe it's just because of that Takato Tumbler blog I mentioned at the top of this chapter, but I think that as the second oldest (I'm not sure if Taichi is older or not but because he came first, I say he's the oldest) I think that he'd fall into that older brother role and look out for Takato. That and I just love brotherly goggle head stuff! Hope you guys liked it too. :)
> 
> Another thing I liked about this fic was that it starred Takato. I can relate to him more than the other goggle heads and I think out of all of them so far, he and I are similar personality wise. This was also my first time writing Masaru so I hope I did a good job. I'm not sure how many of you noticed, but Masaru didn't use any honorifics when addressing the goggle heads. I did this because my impression of Masaru is that he is a very open (and a little rude) person and that wouldn't bother with formalities if he doesn't have to. He lives with these guys in this fic. Not to mention the fact that all of them except for Taichi are younger than he is.
> 
> Again, if you guys have an idea for something you'd like to see any of the goggle heads do together (doesn't have to involve all 5) just tell me in a review or PM. :)


End file.
